Many individuals use rubber bands with shower caps and bonnets, or elastic bands line the bottom edges of shower caps and bonnets. However, rubber bands and elastic bands tend to leave marks on the user's heads (and can tear hair). Drawstring-type devices or scarves used in lieu of rubber hands often fail to stay in place. The present invention features an inflatable bonnet cap system. The system of the present invention utilizes an air pump for inflating the tubing, which tightens the tubing around the user's hairline. The user can roll up the system over his/her head.